


Insurance

by tonraq



Category: Castlevania (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Mild Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-02-29 07:01:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18773629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tonraq/pseuds/tonraq
Summary: When she sleeps with Trevor, the whip is always there.





	Insurance

**Author's Note:**

> Not sure where I'm going with this one. Or if it is in fact going anywhere. Unbeta'd.

When she sleeps with Trevor, the whip is always there.  
  
The first time, it remains at his hip; he doesn't undress fully and she is fine with it. It is cold, but Sypha strips and carefully lays her discarded robes on top of the straw pallet. Her power flows from her very being and she can summon it in an instant - in _any_ instant. Perhaps, she muses later, watching him sleep curled inwards, Trevor can't stand to let down his guard. He's not bad hand-to-hand against other men, but when the opponent has teeth and wings, punches aren't going to win the day. It is practical to keep your weapon at hand, especially in a vulnerable position.  
  
The next few times are hurried and brief; swift overflows of passion and joy at being alive, adrenaline thrumming through her veins. They take each other against a ruined wall after an ambush, in moments stolen after a particularly harrowing run-in with the Night Horde outside of a town. She knows Alucard knows; she is grateful when he deliberately leaves to do recon in order to give them their privacy. Trevor pushes her robes up and she unlaces his breeches and both times Vampire Killer is a constant presence against the back of her left thigh, but she doesn't really notice, or mind.  
  
Then, when they do have a proper chance to fuck (a chance to fuck properly; no clothes and on a bed, even), he lays it carefully to the side at first, but in heated midst, gasping, throws his hand out, grasping frantically; she brings Vampire Killer down to him and he comes groaning her name and grasping the handle. Sypha is curious and likes to tease, but knows this is something he will have to be ready to tell her, or not at all. So she tucks that information away and focuses on enjoying herself instead.  
  
They don't have time for sex, or even just talking, really, until after they ride a good distance away from Dracula's castle. Alucard's absence is a hole behind them, beside them. They are both silent, at first, processing what has just happened. It is too desperate a sorrow for tears, much less speech. Sypha keeps expecting Trevor to ruin it with a crude remark at some point but he stays mute until the sun goes down and they make camp for the evening.  
  
They sleep together again that night. It has become a habit by this point, though neither of them thinks of it as signifying anything more. They are travelling companions and they like each other well enough and find each other attractive. They also are a source of comfort to each other, though neither would admit it. Tonight it is different than before: Trevor is slow, solicitous, and Sypha matches him in measured care. Midway, she takes the whip from where it has been arranged carefully by the bedroll, puts it in Trevor's hand.  
  
His fist tightens around it and he shudders underneath her.


End file.
